Whodunnit?- Mario Edition
by AdmiralBobbery
Summary: Thirteen guests have been invited to a mysterious castle in order to play a game. Every day, one of them will be murdered, and it's up to the remaining guests to solve the crime and pinpoint the killer amongst them. Trying to take home both their lives and the prize, it's the ultimate case of "Whodunnit?"
1. Chapter 1

Whodunnit?

Mario Edition

* * *

**Downstairs- Castle Foyer- Blumiere**

"My name is Blumiere, and I have only been the butler of this cursed estate for a few weeks now. I know not the name of my employer, but he or she holds me in a state of servitude for one reason only. To act as his or her voice. Yes, it seems absurd, I'll confess, to hire someone to speak for you. But when you're trying to mask your identity from everyone around you, it doesn't seem absurd at all. Soon, the guests will arrive, each one possessing different characteristic that will allow them to progress throughout this horrid manor. I cannot say why they are here, yet, but in due time, all will be revealed, not just to them, but to you as well."

Shining brightly, the sun cast a radiant gleam across the peak of the otherwise gloomy mansion. The sunbeam, burning against the black of the shingles intensely, angles itself to reflect off of the approaching limousine. This vehicle, creeping slowly up the drive, holds thirteen unsuspecting guests inside of it, each one personally invited here to play a little game. Coming to a silent halt right outside of the edifice, the limousine's driver quickly opens his door and then proceeds to hold the door open for the occupants inside.

Stepping out first, unaware of her surroundings and why she is here, a dazzling woman in a scarlet dress approaches the castle. Strong in her step and with pursed lips she makes her way to the front door, entering through its open archway. Confidence exudes from her pores and her brow is leveled and calm, yet strong enough to perceive the air around her. Large golden earrings dangle from her pale ears, and her burnt sienna hair drapes over her lovely shoulders. Her eyelashes are pruned and preened to perfection, and look enormous atop her wide eyes. She is the first to enter, and uses this to her advantage by scanning the room she is in and holding any observed secrets to herself.

Second in the mansion is an older bob-omb, with a ship's wheel turning on his back as he walks. An admiral's cap adorns his rugged head, and a heavy silver mustache reaches out to his sides. Scars from the sea cover him, and he looks rugged and adventurous. Shined blue shoes are on his feet, and as he joins the woman in the middle of the foyer, he can't help but to strike up conversation.

"Did you receive an invitation, much like this one?" The sailor inquires, holding up his delicately embroidered white and gold paper. The woman, deciding to remain silent, shows her invitation as well, and the sailor gets his answer.

Third into the manor is a rather eccentric looking woman. An orange turban is wrapped around her head and her bespectacled eyes dart around the room cautiously. A fuchsia dress is wrapped around her wiry frame and curls of hair spiral down from underneath the turban. The frame of her eyeglasses is pink, and earrings resembling stars hang down from her ears.

"I couldn't determine anything about this location from the stars you know," the odd woman says aloud, causing the other woman and the sailor to turn on their heels, "Which I found peculiar, because they always tell me of places, don't they tell you?"

Feeling awkward, the other two guests don't bother to answer her question, and instead focus on their surroundings.

"Check out that iron maiden," the pale woman points to the medieval device, which gives the sailor shudders.

Fourth inside is what one might call a troublemaker. A doogan, with bright green hair and a matching vest, his smug demeanor casts anxiety over the room.

"Say, looks like we've finally figured out where we are," he says coolly, drawing the attention of the other three.

"You know this place?" The elderly bob-omb inquires.

"Sure do, but I think I'll keep it to myself in case it gives an advantage," the doogan lies to his companions, trying to keep them in a state of servility to him, something he tries to do quite often.

Fifth into the castle is a tall and striking woman. Dressed in dark and regal attire, the large crown on her head indicates some sort of monarchial position. Skin a warped shade of purple and her lavish dress matching infused with streaks of black, this woman looks intimidating to the others. All look her way as she enters, and she comments on the suits of armor decorating the walls.

"Seems like our host is into the medieval ages wouldn't you say?" Her words are laced with power, and she seems to look down upon the other four present in the room.

"What an observation," the bespectacled woman announces.

Sixth into the mansion is a stalwart man, rough and burly. Dressed in a construction helmet and tight-fitting working clothes, he seems to be fresh off the job. A large and bushy moustache, not as grand as the one the sailor possesses but still rather big, hangs under his crooked nose. Hard eyes glower down at the other five, and he gnashes his yellowed teeth in an intimidating manner.

"Bah! I don't even know why I came here! Guess the money sounds goods though," the loud man sneers.

"Yes, the prize sounds nice," it is the pale woman who entered first who speaks, "But I'm more curious as to what lies in store on the route to that prize."

"Speak for yourself," the burly man spits his words.

Seventh inside is a bumbling and unsuspecting young toadette. Her speckled pink cap covers a wide majority of her hair, but pink pigtails hang from its sides. At the end of these braids of hair are two shining golden orbs, and the young toadette twirls them around as she walks. Shock and awe mix together on her face as she takes in her surroundings.

"Goodness me, I thought this place would be a bit more…cheery," she says aloud.

"Well, looks like you were wrong," the doogan raises his eyebrows and laughs at his dry attempt at humor.

The young toadette gives him a sour look, and moves across the room to speak with the bespectacled woman.

"Do you know anything about this place?" The toadette questions the woman.

"I'm afraid not," the woman replies, "My dear stars told me nothing as to the location of this place or any secrets its holds. I've never been led astray by the stars before though, so I wouldn't be too worried."

"Interesting," the toadette says.

Eighth into the mansion is another toad, this time a male. His cap is peppered with spots of blue and his clothes match accordingly. His large glasses take up a great amount of his upper face, and he holds onto the edges of his vest as he examines the structure of the door.

"By boogity!" The scholarly toad cries, "This door is from what would appear to be the sixteenth century, simply fascinating!"

"Oh great," the royal woman drones, "Looks like smarty pants is about to date every piece of furniture for us."

Ninth inside is a female koopa, donning a green beret and a set of pink shoes. She zooms into the room, obviously trying to take in a lot of information quickly.

"Does anyone know where we are?" The koopa asks aloud.

"This gent says he does, but he's not willing to share," the sailor acknowledges the doogan as he speaks these words.

"Why not wise guy?" The female koopa prods the doogan, "Got some secrets huh?"

"Get off my case lady, what if I don't want to share?" The doogan is obviously bothered by the koopa and walks to a different part of the room, by the scholarly toad and the front door. Just as he reaches that spot in the room, the tenth guest arrives.

"Mamma Mia! I think I've been here before!" The man cries as he enters the castle. He is dressed in a long-sleeve green shirt, which is underneath a pair of blue overalls. White gloves are on his hands, brown boots on his feet, and a green cap with the letter L stitched on it rests on his head. A fine mustache twists up on his face, and he is tall and thin. Immediately, this man begins to strike up conversation with the blue toad and the doogan.

"Know something?" The scholarly toad asks.

"Perhaps, but I'm not sure," the man in green replies as he scans the room for things to help him remember this place. As he searches the room, looking in cupboards and among the many chests, even under the luxurious red carpet, the eleventh guest arrives.

Pushing up her glasses, the small woman calmly walks into the room. Her pink hair is pulled back tightly into a bun, and she wears a white button-up shirt with a black skirt underneath. Cuffs adorn her blouse, and she examines the room thoroughly as she enters, observing the fish tank and the decorative swords. Taking note of the many weapons, such as coats of arms and trophy blades, she can't help but feel eerie.

"Funny, I thought it would be somewhere else," the woman nearly laughs to herself.

Entering the mansion, the twelfth guest is rather jubilant and shaky. A jester's hat rests on his head, with shiny golden crystals hanging from each end. He wears a blue vest and pink pants with purple designs wrap around his legs. Black shoes are on his feet and he quickly moves about the room, gleaning bits of information from everyone.

As this strange man moves about, the thirteenth and final guest arrives, a delicate woman in a flowing pink dress. Blonde hair hangs from her head in waves and she wears a rich crown adorned with red and blue orbs. She is stunningly beautiful, and several of the men gawk at her entrance. Many of them know who she is, but that is not important for now, because as soon as she enters, the front door swings shut with a deafening boom.

"My goodness!" The newest guest cries, "I was only standing there moments ago!"

"Here," the sailor offers her some champagne, "Ease your nerves; I'm sure we're all a bit spooked at the moment."

"Maybe less than you think admiral," the woman with the pink bun replies to his statement, already sipping on her own glass. Confused by her statement, the sailor returns to talking with the princess.

"I'd like to know where our host is," The female koopa complains.

"Yes, I'd like to know that as well," the royal woman concurs.

"Just wait would you, whoever it is will be here soon enough," the burly man whines.

Correct is his statement, because as soon as those words escape his mouth, I, the butler, make my way down the stairs. Each one of them looks up at me, awe and confusion in their gaze. They know not why they are here, only a prize has been mentioned. As I reach the foot of the stairs, they part for me, respect for someone they don't know. Crossing over to the bronze bell that rests on the foyer's oaken table, I scan the thirteen guests carefully, trying to learn things about them from their posture and appearance. Deciding it's time, I ring the bell, three times. Creating an air of caution and fear amongst the guests, the din of the bell calms and I begin.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Castle Bleck. I'm sure each of you are wondering why you are here, all you know is that someone has invited you, someone I'm sure you've never met before. Be warned however, by stepping into this mansion, you've allowed yourself to become subject to my master's game. My name is Blumiere, and I will be your butler for the duration of your stay here. I know not the name of my employer, nor have I seen his or her face. Yet, I am confident that no harm will come to me in this process, as I have been elected to act as this person's voice throughout this ordeal. Do not fear, yet, for I am sure each of you is anxious to know where you are staying. However, before I take you to your rooms, I believe it is only right I introduce each of you formally to the others."

The thirteen look around the room at one another, wondering what secrets each of them hold. My spiel seems to have aroused suspicion in them, either about their reason for being here, or perhaps why the others are here with them.

"You are not here by coincidence; my master has invited all of you for a specific purpose. Now, to begin with, I will introduce you by the order of which you entered this estate. The first guest is Ms. Pauline," as I say this, everyone looks at the pale woman in the red dress.

"The second guest to arrive is Mr. Bobbery," My words cause the others to turn their gaze to old sailor, the bob-omb with the ship's wheel on his back.

"The third guest to arrive is Ms. Merlee," I say, and the others look from the sailor to the bespectacled woman who spoke of stars. Her orange turban shifts on her head as she adjusts, obviously nervous.

"The fourth guest to arrive is Mr. Arfur," I direct my words at the doogan with the bright green hair and vest, and some of the guests already look at him with distasteful eyes.

"The fifth guest to arrive is Mrs. Jaydes," At these words of mine, the royal woman in the dark clothing looks haughtily at the others, casting glances of superiority their way. Like the looks given to Arfur, the ones sent her way appear to be of sour disposition.

"The sixth guest to arrive is Mr. Spike," My words are for the gentleman in the construction hat with the working clothes. Some of the women look at him begrudgingly, but the men have no problem with his acknowledgement.

"The seventh guest to arrive is Ms. Toadiko," I say, and the pink toadette receives looks in her direction, yet none of them are judgmental or hidebound.

"The eighth guest to arrive is Mr. Toadbert," The scholarly toad looks up at my words, and the others stare at his bespectacled face. His blue cap stands out amongst the interior of the room, much like the appearance of many of the other guests.

I continue the introductions, "The ninth guest to arrive is Ms. Kylie," I address the speedy girl. Some look at her mildly while others seem peeved by her presence, no doubt in accordance with her hyper demeanor.

"The tenth guest is Mr. Luigi," I am regarding the man in green, and many already know who he is, so the glances he receives are clouded with prior opinions of this man. The man looks down at the ground, the bashful type, and he kicks the floor with the front of his brown boot.

"The eleventh guest is Ms. Nastasia," My words give focus to the woman in the white blouse, the one who seemed familiarized with her surroundings. She still sips her champagne, unnerved by the creepy ambience of Castle Bleck.

"The twelfth guest is Mr. Dazzle," I look at the odd man in the jester's hat as I introduce him, and he gives his sparkling tassels a shake. The refulgent baubles dangle off of his hat, and many seem to give him looks that let me know they think he's a bit…different.

"And finally, our thirteenth guest is Ms. Peach," I end the introductions and everyone turns to view the princess. She smiles slightly, but seems more nervous than anything else. I can't help but smile, for this group of somewhat strangers seems to already have eyes for what they envy.

"I will now show you to your rooms, where you will be sleeping for the duration of your stay here, at Castle Bleck," I ring the bell once more as I say these words, and crossing back over to the stairs, the group of thirteen trails behind me, each one wondering the true reason for their presence here. Showing them to their rooms, one by one, I take my leave.

* * *

**Upstairs- West Wing Bedroom- Princess Peach**

I hate feeling dirty, and right now, I absolutely feel dirty. Not wanting to spoil the halo put around me after my grand entrance, I decide to freshen up and take a shower. Thankfully, whoever works here, I guess Blumiere, was nice enough to leave a bathrobe for me to change into. Slipping out of my uncomfortable pink dress and into the fluffy robe, I already feel comfortable in this new setting.

I decide to leave my suitcase the way it is. I'm glad my luggage was already up here, I would've hated to drag it up that winding staircase. Drawing the shower, making sure the water is extra hot, I leave the bathroom and cross to the large wall windows on the west side of the room. From there, I can see the lush landscape of Castle Bleck's outdoor area, and the glimmering pool that waits below. Several fountains and stone statues litter the back area, and I can tell someone with an eye for luxury designed this place. It reminds of my castle, but less, bright. I've waited long enough, I'm sure the shower will be ready by now.

When I enter the bathroom, the steam from the heat of the water wafts in the air, letting me know my shower is at the right temperature. Slipping out of my bathrobe, I am naked now, but waste no time hurrying into the scalding, yet pleasing, waters. Little giggles of pleasure escape me as the water runs down my skin, it feels so nice to take a shower.

What's that? Did I hear someone come into the room? No, it must be my imagination. Continuing on with my shower, I let the burning waters cascade over every pore of my body. Lathering shampoo and conditioner all over my long blonde hair, I make sure every space is covered with the white, bubbly, cleanser. Washing out the suds, I rinse out my hair and complete my shower. Turning the handle down, causing the flow of water to cease, I make my way out of the shower and onto the plush carpet below my feet to dry off.

Suddenly, I see something written on the mirror. A message, scrawled into the glass with what appears to be someone's finger. The message is clear in the steam of the shower, and I read it before the heat of the room evaporates. The message reads, "Meet Me By The Fish Tank, I Have Vital Information For You."

I waste no time, what if everyone received the same message and the information would only be given to whoever reached the fish tank first. Not bothering to change out of my bathrobe, I dash out of the room and towards the staircase. I wildly scramble down the steps in only my bathrobe. Reaching the foyer, I make it to the fish tank, but no one is around. Confused, I begin to look about the room, searching for any clue of a left behind note or perhaps another cryptic message.

Nothing, no one is here and not a word is present. Perhaps it was a ruse, meant to make me look stupid. Blumiere said we would reconvene at some point, but I don't think it's now. Looking back at the fish tank, I can see the pretty specimens swimming back and forth, oblivious to the woes of the world. I study them more carefully, watching intently as each one blows little bubbles out of their fishy mouths.

In my thoughtless observation, the design is set in motion. With my back turned and body facing the fish tank, I am helpless prey. I don't know where it comes from, but the sharpest sensation shoots down my spine, and then all becomes black and my life abruptly comes to an end.

* * *

**Upstairs- East Wing Bedroom- Foreman Spike**

Bah, this place is the dumps. I thought I came here to win some moolah, not be pestered by some creepy butler calling himself Bluemirror or whatever his name was. My suitcase is already up here, what; do they think I can't lift it myself? I can't believe that chump Luigi is here, the second we're alone, I'm going to wreck his little Italian body with my two fists. I'm so preoccupied with my thoughts about pummeling that plumber, that I nearly jump out of my custom leather boots when I hear the crash.

Sounded like glass shattering against the floor, a lot of it too. My first instinct is to check it out, and that's exactly what I do. Rushing downstairs, falling in line with some of the other guests, we all race to the foyer wondering what could have caused such a ruckus. We find out soon enough, and I wish we didn't.

* * *

**Downstairs- Foyer- Kylie**

It is absolutely horrific. I've never seen a dead person before, and the sight was positively terrifying. There she was, Princess Peach, monarch of the Mushroom Kingdom and sweet as can be, violently jerking around on the floor as if she were having a seizure. A pool of blood is behind her neck, and she and the ground around her is soaking wet. Fish from the aquarium jump around, trying to breathe but to no avail. A frayed wire sparks and shoots out jolts of electricity now and then, effected by the mass of water. The princess is dead, and her body is receiving paroxysms from the high voltage. I feel like I'm going to throw up, and I notice I'm not the only one.

To my side, Spike looks like he's going to heave up his lunch. I thought he was a big tough guy at first, but I guess the sight of something like this is a bit too much for even him. It looks like all twelve of us are present, if you don't count Peach. Pauline is rubbing Toadiko's back, who is sobbing into her crimson dress. Toadbert and Luigi are positively shuddering in fright, and I can tell Luigi is mortified by what he is looking at. Another spark shoots out of the cut wire and the princess gives another shake, drawing a frightened cry from the onlookers, including myself. Bobbery and Dazzle can't seem to take their eyes off the body, and I can tell the sailor seems petrified. Merlee and Arfur are near each other, but aren't comforting one another; they are dealing with this trauma individually. The only person in the room who seems unaffected is that revolting woman, Jaydes.

"Doesn't this seem horrible to you?" I question the woman, she is standing right next to me.

"Darling, if you knew who I was, you'd find that question a waste of your words," Jaydes replies, looking down on me as if I were some child.

"She's dead…," Luigi can't help but announce the obvious; his eyes are glued to the convulsing princess.

"No doubt on her way to the Underwhere, her game is over it appears," Jaydes remarks, and I can't help but feel disgusted by not only the gruesome scene, but this wretched woman as well. My bubbling thoughts of anger are interrupted though, as Blumiere the butler dashes into the room.

"Everyone!" He shouts, "This area is not stable, quick follow me to the parlor!" Zooming into the room and then right out again, Blumiere leads us all into the parlor. A confused and frightened mass, we all move as one, bumbling and shouting as we follow in the footsteps of the butler. Blumiere waves us all in, and once he is sure all of us have made it safely into the parlor, he slams the oak door shut.

"Ladies and Gentleman," he begins, "I'm afraid there's something I must tell you."

* * *

**Downstairs- Parlor- Blumiere**

I am wary to fulfill the instructions my mysterious master has left me, but I believe that it's only best for the group to know what I know. Steeling myself for the lecture, I compose my mind and begin, "What I must tell you will shock you all, and it grieves me to confirm that Princess Peach is indeed dead. But that is not the shock; it comes in a much darker package. Ladies and Gentleman, this was indeed no accident, Princess Peach was murdered."

This sends ripples in the group, all of them turning about every which way to inspect the others among them. I give them a moment and then continue, "But, there is something more. Amongst you is a murderer, here me correctly, but the murderer stands in your ranks. Your job is to deduce he or she, and present to them the nature in which they committed this crime. Do your task incorrectly, and you may just find yourself being the next one to go. Every day here at Castle Bleck, you will be faced with a murder to solve and a killer to catch. The game will go on until three of you remain, the victor, the murderer, and the final victim. Play your cards right, and you could very well find yourself walking out of here with 250,000 coins, quite the sum."

The instructions baffle the group, but the mention of the reward sends hunger into their animalistic eyes. Every man, be he koopa or toad, will go to the ends of the earth for a fortune. It is by nature, that these bestial races come together to seek out glitz and glamour.

"So you mean," Toadiko speaks up, "That we're going to die if we can't solve these murders? And every day one of us will be murdered and serve as the mystery for the remaining players?"

"Precisely," I say with a cold voice.

"I'm calling my lawyers, this is ridiculous," Pauline mutters, fishing out her cellphone.

"I'm afraid not Miss Pauline," I say with a slight edge to my tone. "See, this is a game my master has put together, even I am in this trap. You are not permitted to leave this Castle; it is riddled with traps and secrets that no man can fully discover. I have been instructed to say that if any of you dare to leave this castle, then you will meet an even crueler fate than the one of the princess. Besides, there's no service here anyway."

Pauline puts her phone away, and returns her attention to me.

"Now Ladies and Gentleman, I believe we have a mystery on our hands," I say, and I as speak those words, each individual in the room sends out a cautious glance, trying to determine who among them is a murderer.

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun! So, Whodunnit premiered last night and I was instantly inspired to write a Mario Fanfiction about it. I'm using the crimes off of the show; I'm just incorporating Mario characters and adding my own twists. Episode One has begun, and already one of the guests is dead. Next time, the remaining guests will investigate the crime and try to determine who among them…is a killer!**

** I do not own Whodunnit? Nor do I own any of the characters or themes expressed in this story, all rights go to either ABC or Nintendo respectively based on theme and characters. However, I do claim ownership to my writing, and any reproduction of what I have written will not be taken to kindly.**

** -AdmiralBobbery**


	2. Opening Secrets

Whodunnit?- Mario Edition

Episode 1 Part 2

* * *

**Downstairs- Parlor- Blumiere**

"Ladies and Gentleman," I begin a new side of the macabre conversation, "In order to further discover what lies behind the mask of this crime, you must individually choose a location to investigate. The first is the crime scene, where the victim was murdered and everything but the body remains intact from when you first laid eyes on the grisly scene. The second place you may choose from is the morgue, where you can perform a closer examination of the body and potentially deduce what killed the late princess. The third place you may choose to investigate is the last known whereabouts of the victim. You may examine her room and the things within, hopefully discovering something the killer left behind. I will ring the bell in one hour, at which point all of us will convene by the swimming pool to shed further light on this heinous crime."

The twelve begin to chatter, each one afraid of what lies in the corridors of Castle Bleck. I can't seem to disapprove of their qualms, I have a few myself. After all, I've only been here for a few weeks myself and I don't even know the true reason for my presence here. Waiting for them to make their decisions, I slowly count seconds in my head to pass the time. Checking the pocket watch in my vest, I take note that five minutes I personally allotted them is running dry, and snap the device shut.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I believe it is time for you to state your decisions as to where you will be performing your investigation," I say grandly, trying to make this game sound more delightful than it actually is.

It is Jaydes who speaks up first, not surprising me at all. Her powerful aura was detectable the second she entered the manor.

"I'm going to the morgue, if I'm going to solve this crime, I need a better look at the body," she states roughly.

"All of you going to the morgue will be accompanied by Blythe, one of the faithful maids of Castle Bleck," I say, motioning to the elderly woman who had stood silent in the corner of the parlor thus far. Many are surprised at her mentioning, not having had seen her upon the wild entrance into the room. Blythe curtly nods, signifying that she heard my proclamation. Two others accompany Jaydes out of the room, Dazzle and Toadbert. Making their way out of the parlor led by Blythe, I face the remaining nine.

"Those who wish to investigate the crime scene will be escorted by Mimi, Castle Bleck's other dutiful maid," I motion towards the sprightlier and younger cleaning woman, who smiles lightly at the others, trying to add comfort to the dire circumstances.

"Well, I have to say the scene of the crime is where it all happens, so it makes the most sense to investigate that region," Bobbery pipes up, and several others nod their heads. Mimi leads Bobbery, along with Toadiko, Nastasia, and Spike back into the foyer, where the body of Peach no longer rests.

"The rest of you will come with me to investigate the last known whereabouts of the victim, which would be her bedroom," I say formally, and the five left in the parlor follow the tails of my coat rather closely as we leave the parlor behind. Filing in behind me are Luigi, Kylie, Merlee, Arfur, and Pauline. Reaching the ornate and polished staircase, we make our way towards the last known whereabouts of Princess Peach, who now slumbers in the morgue, far from the realm of the living.

* * *

**Basement- Morgue- Jaydes**

This lost is just plain stupid. I can't even carry on educated conversation with any of them besides the scruffy bob-omb and that weird turban-wearing woman. Yet, even she is as queer as a red coin, and I can't help but feel some odd contempt for the sailor. Probably because I hate getting wet. This game bores me, it's obvious as Queen of the Undead that I'll be able to solve these crimes, yet hopefully no one knows my true identity. We haven't really had much of a chance to share our occupations and so forth, so why not wait until never. It wouldn't hurt; besides, they're all going to die anyway.

I'm still perplexed by this game, why our host is so secretive, to have someone act as his voice. I wish I had someone who could all the talking for me, and then I'd really be a queen. Everyone was so devastated when that princess died, I wonder what they'll do if I croak, after all, I am a _queen._ I can't keep my thoughts away from the sight of the woman convulsing on the floor, the electrical shocks pulsing throughout her body and sending her chest pounding into the air. It was a bit too much for my tastes personally.

The same scene replays in my mind as we reach the morgue. This is one thing that creeps me out initially. It's not like we drove somewhere to reach the morgue, the place is inside of the house. Granted, it's in the basement, but still, whoever this sickened psycho is, they're keeping dead bodies in their basement. There she is, still pretty as a daisy, all gussied up and dead. Peach rests on a stone cold steel table, still wearing her bloodstained bathrobe.

"By boogity! It really is her," Toadbert comments, which makes me rethink his intelligence.

"Of course it's her, what'd you expect?" I say dryly.

"Well, I was hoping this would be some kind of joke you know. Perhaps Blumiere was pulling our chains. But, this appears to genuinely by the Princess Peach I worked for and cherished. I'm still so shocked, why was she invited here? Will we ever get to find out now that she's gone?" Toadbert talks a mile a minute, but he lets one crucial piece of information slip. He used to work for Princess Peach.

"You ask too many questions," Dazzle speaks for the first time, and his comment pleases me.

"I concur," I smile at the odd man.

"I don't need your approval," Dazzle remarks with a stinging tone to his voice. So, he's going to be the mysterious one. Picaresque and rebellious, atypical for someone like him to want any support in this ordeal. I can't help but want to form something of an alliance with him though; his mysterious air coupled with my power could cripple the others greatly.

"By Boogity!" Toadbert once again spits out that annoying line, "There's no bruises or marks on her, nor any lacerations or wounds. Why don't we give her a spin and see what's on the other side hmm?"

He positively annoys me.

Doing as he suggests, Dazzle tilts the body on its side, and we begin to inspect the back of the head and neck for any signs of a struggle. Sure enough, embedded deep in the skin on the back of the neck is a shiny round orb.

"Pull it out," Dazzle says, and Toadbert removes the orb with a pair of tweezers that were lying on the workbench. Sliding the orb out of Peach's neck, Toadbert holds it up high for the three of us to see.

"Looks like an old musket round," Dazzle says at once, arousing my suspicions immediately.

"We would have heard a gunshot," I say, causing the odd man to furrow his brow.

"I can't deny the truth though," Dazzle counters, "It seems to me as if this is definitely an old musket round. In fact, why don't we show it to the others and get some confirmation."

"No, let's not do that," I say at once, "Why don't we all agree to keep this a secret, perhaps this information could prove vital to our survival. Someone has to go down correct? So, why don't we prolong our lives by keeping this between us."

"Agreed," Dazzle says after a moment, "It is fair point."

"Sounds good to me," Toadbert remarks.

The information about the orb, be it a musket round or not, could just save my life.

* * *

**Downstairs- Foyer- Bobbery**

The scene is just plain grotesque. The fair princess's blood still stains the carpet, and I dare say the fish were littered about the room, each one dead as a doorknob. The wire, no longer buzzing with the shocking sound of electricity, hangs off the edge of an end table. Shards of glass are everywhere, undoubtedly from the fish tank. I still can't believe Princess Peach is dead.

Well, for one thing, I can tell the others with me are none too excited to get to work. Sadly, I must be the one to inspect this scene.

"Well, it looks like she was shocked to death by the electrical wire," I say almost immediately, earning the attention of the other three. I can tell from appearances that Toadiko will most likely listen to everything I say, taking it with truth and seriousness. However, Nastasia and Spike, they look people with preconceived ideas, what with the serious nature and rough features respectively.

"How do you know that?" Nastasia questions me at once, confirming my notion.

"Well, wasn't it obvious when we saw her lying there?" I ask incredulously, "She was flapping about like a fish out of water; the voltage most certainly killed her."

"It might have been the aquarium, couldn't the structure have collapsed on her," Spike pipes up, much to my annoyance.

"I'm telling you, she fell backwards and the mixture of the water from the fish tank and the voltage from the cut wire fried her insides, that's how she was killed. Now, how someone got the fish tank to break, I can't tell you," I can tell I'm getting heated as I say these words, but they must believe me.

"Interesting," Nastasia comments.

"Well I believe you," Toadiko speaks in my defense, "It makes a lot of sense, to me at least."

With someone on my side, it may be easier to convince the other two. So I set to work on that at once.

* * *

**Upstairs- West Wing Bedroom- Arfur**

Man, this is just insane. First, I get invited to some creepy old mansion to win some money, then the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom is killed, and now I'm fighting for my life. Too many thoughts are buzzing in my brain when we reach the princess's bedroom, and the others scatter at once. Luigi still seems pretty shaken up, I mean, that was his brother's wife. Man, this is just insane.

"Hey guys," Pauline says near some old trunk, "One of the corners of this trunk is broken off, perhaps the killer bludgeoned her with it?"

It seems dubious, but it could be true.

"Not likely," Kylie says, shooting down Pauline's theory, "It didn't look like there was any indention on her skull. I don't think something like that was the murder weapon."

"Well then, I'll just hang on to this," Pauline sounds a bit offended, she holds onto that corner though like it's her life. Jeez, what's got her so jittery? Oh yeah, she's gonna die sometime in the near future, because I'm not losing this game. Unless, she's the murderer.

No one in the room seems to like Pauline, but she does seem a bit abrasive, coming up with accusations and answers so quickly. I don't know if this is some sort of strategy of hers, but it looks like she's looking for trouble. Luigi doesn't seem to be up to much, just poking around in the bathroom. That's when his voice rises though, calling us into the bathroom.

"A-hey every-a-body! Come in-a here!" Luigi shouts, drawing everyone's attention immediately. We file into the tiny bathroom, looking for what Luigi may have found. The clue is nowhere to be found, but when I raise my head to look at the large reflective mirror, I can instantly read the message, written neatly for everyone to see.

"Meet me by the fish tank, I have vital information for you," the message reads, slowly fading in the absence of steam. A light bulb goes off in my mind as soon as I comprehend the message, but Kylie beats me to sounding it out.

"Looks the killer left her a message while she was showering," Kylie murmurs, "Obviously they wanted to draw her to the foyer, that way she'd been an isolated and easy kill."

Merlee nods her head, not saying much, which ticks me off. I've got no time for the silent type, but even a fast talker like me is pretty much stunned silent by the events happening here today. Looks like this is going to be harder than I thought.

"So when she turned on the hot water to take a shower, the message would be there for here to read," Pauline says, but something about her statement is untrue.

"No!" Merlee suddenly shouts, "She was showering when the message was written, the killer must've slipped in without her seeing." The old woman's statement seems to be more accurate, and we all nod our heads in agreement with Merlee, save for Pauline. She looks a bit upset, but I don't really care. Leaving the bathroom, I think I've gotten the information I needed from the last known whereabouts of Princess Peach.

* * *

**Downstairs- Parlor- Blumiere**

The bell has rung, its deafening chimes resonating throughout the house. It calls the living players back to the parlor, where I will instruct them as to the next phase of the game. They all are seated in the luxurious chairs or are standing about, fidgeting and displaying looks of frantic worry. They are trapped, much like I, and we all just want to know why this is happening to us. This diabolical game of life and death is much more than a game. After allowing them to squirm for a few mere moments, I clear my throat and begin another lecture.

"Attention guests, it seems as if the killer has left a message for all of you," I say, my deep voice startling them a bit.

Deep in thought, many of them quickly lean forward to hear what I am about to say. Resuming my speech I call, "Look not left, look not right, but take a look at the book of light. The key is enough to get you through, just don't let carelessness be the death of you." The riddle is spoken, and all twelve of the players try and grasp at my words, attempting to catch them to listen to them once more.

"You have thirty minutes to solve this riddle, a bell will ring when either someone has discovered the answer, or when the time is up. I suggest you use this time wisely to discover more about why you are here," I say ominously, prompting suspicious looks amongst the players. They don't trust one another, not yet, but time will tell them their real reasons for being here.

"Go," I say brusquely, and they all dash off to different parts of the house, leaving me on the parlor to think about why I am truly here as well.

* * *

**Downstairs- Library- Toadiko**

I'm so scared, it's not even funny. I thought coming to this mansion would be a nice get away, maybe I could score some coins, but I never once thought my life would be in danger! This is terrifying! I have no clue what that riddle meant and I'm still so shaken up that Princess Peach is dead! Well, she can't be dead; this is just a game isn't it? Right, calm down Toadiko, no need to freak out. ARE YOU KIDDING ME IT'S DEFINITELY TIME TO FREAK OUT! Whoa there, calm down…this is way too much!

Stumbling into the library, I sit down for a moment to collect my thoughts. There's only one person I can trust here in this house, and that's Toadbert. Maybe Luigi too? I don't know, but I've got to find some allies before things get hairy real fast. Not like they already aren't but I need some clues. If I could make some sort of team between Luigi, myself, and Toadbert, then we could share information with one another and not die so soon. I don't want to die at all! Don't cry Toadiko, keep it together.

Leaving the library, I head out to the foyer, where Luigi is checking drawers and chests for any signs of a clue.

"I don't think you'll find anything that way," I manage to blurt out, causing Luigi to jump a bit.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," I apologize, but he shakes his head.

"It's alright, I'm just a bit jumpy right now," Luigi states.

"I think we all are," I say with a half-smile.

"You know, I always knew I could very well die when I chased down all those ghosts in that mansion, but this is different. My life is in someone else's hands, someone I can't see. Someone I don't know," Luigi says a bit glumly.

"I guess that's true," I say weakly, but Luigi looks at me, "It's absolutely true," he says.

"Do you think we could be in a team Luigi?" I blurt out, but he doesn't seem taken aback.

"Like an alliance?" He asks, catching on to my idea.

"Yeah like that," I say, "I was thinking it could be you, me, and Toadbert. I'd just like some companionship and a bit more information. I don't want to die you know."

"That'd be nice," Luigi says calmly, "Do you know where Toadbert is? We need to talk to him about this."

"Oh wait! Shouldn't we be solving the riddle right now?" I shriek, forgetting all about the task at hand.

"You're right!" Luigi shouts, "Hurry we need to find out what this all means!" With that he dashes off, with me close in tow. He checks the library, the closest room to the foyer and the room I was just in, but there are more people there this time. Kylie, Spike, Nastasia, and Arfur are all in the room, looking in books and encyclopedias for information.

"The riddle said 'book of light'," Nastasia states, "So could that be the bible?"

"That's got to be it, and look!" Kylie shouts, "There's a bible open on this table!"

Everyone rushes over to it, Luigi and myself included. I can't see anything, being so short. My pink mushroom cap barely comes past Luigi's waist, but the tall plumber has no trouble scanning the pages.

"It's got to be something on this page," Spike grumbles, "Why else would it be open like this?" Most of the others nod in agreement, but Luigi doesn't look sold.

"There's no information here!" Kylie cries, and then darts out of the room, obviously disinterested in this clue. Nastasia and Spike follow her, but Arfur stays behind while Luigi and I scrutinize the room a bit more.

"The key is enough to get you through," Arfur says a loud, perking up my attention.

"Hey, there's a key right here," he says quietly, but I hear him. I creep along the wall, not wanting to make a quick movement in fear he might notice me and quit saying things out loud. Being small is working towards my advantage this time, and Arfur continues to talk out loud.

"What could this key be to?" He wonders aloud, but it's when he turns it over that things start to get interesting. I can see it for myself when he flips the key in his hand, the imprint of two crowns are on the back of the key, meaning only one thing.

"Second Kings," I whisper, but loud enough to draw Arfur's attention.

"What'd you say?" Arfur says sharply, causing Luigi to come over.

"I said Second Kings," I repeat, realizing I'll have to cooperate with Arfur to get this riddle right. "It's a book in the bible." Madly skimming to the index, Arfur finds the beginning page number of second kings, looking around on the pages, I quickly notice that verse 13:17 is in bold red, while the other words are in normal black print.

"Right there," I say, pointing at the page, "That's the verse we're looking for."

"Open the east window, he said," Luigi reads, "and he opened it. Shoot! Elisha said, and he shot."

"Whoa," Arfur states, "Let's go look for the east window." I have no further intention of working with the slippery doogan, so instead I say we'll hang back to decipher the clue a bit more. Feeling as if he's got this all wrapped up, Arfur dashes off.

"Alright, let's-a-go," Luigi says and the two of us walk out into the hall. There's an ornate window all the way on the east side of the house, one that Arfur is already studying, but I don't think the answer would be that obvious. Running past him, down the walkway of the first floor and towards the windowed door that leads to the veranda, I push back the blinds and look around. These windows are exactly on the easternmost point, where the clue was probably referring to.

"Look!" Luigi shouts and then clamps a hand over his mouth, "There are some numbers written there," he whispers this time and points to the set of numbers written on top of one of the panes.

"12:16:8," I read aloud, and then looking out the window, I realize this riddle has been solved.

"Look Luigi, there's a chest right outside!" I squeal in delight. The pair of us open the door quickly and dash for the chest. Someone hears us though, because footsteps are audible clanking against the wooded floor behind us. Darting to chest, Luigi skids in the grass and enter the combination in a flurry of movement. The chest pops open, just barely enough for the both of us to look inside and then the man in green slams it shut. Kylie and Arfur stand in the grass behind us, both wearing sour expressions. Neither of them will learn of what me and Luigi just saw, a slingshot and a crowbar, the two vital pieces of evidence for putting this mystery to rest.

* * *

**Downstairs- Parlor- Toadbert**

"By boogity!" I say as everyone assembles once more, "The bell just rung, someone's figured out the riddle!"

"That's correct," Blumiere speaks, almost as if he had just materialized in front of us. "The riddle has been solved, and I now suggest you wash up for dinner. Within the hour you will be presenting your deduction of the case to the murderer, fighting for your life. You are expected to dress the part, for a formal dinner will follow afterward, so be prepared to state your case. In the meantime you may speak freely about what you learned today, or keep the information cloistered up inside of you. It's your call."

Dismissing us with a wave of his hand, Blumiere retreats back down the hallway towards a destination unknown. Nervous, I quickly decide to speak with Toadiko, who's the only person I fully trust in this house.

"Toadiko," I whisper, "Come here for a second."

"Hi Toadbert, Luigi and I were just discussing what we learned," Toadiko says quietly.

"Were you the ones who solved the riddle?" I ask, excitement in my voice.

"Yes, it was a slingshot and a crowbar, that's how the killer broke into her room and how he killed her," Luigi leans in, whispering these words.

"By boogity! That would explain everything," I say, wondering why Toadiko and Luigi decided to share this with me, a thought I voice.

"Well Toadbert, we were hoping you'd like to join in on an alliance with us, you know, that way we'd get more information and be able to solve this mysteries," Toadiko prompts, much to my delight. I don't want to be alone in this house and having the two of them as allies would step up my game immensely.

"By boogity! You bet ya!" I cry, receiving dark looks from the pair.

"Quiet," Luigi hisses, "Don't want to draw too much attention." However, the deed was done, and Kylie soon saunters over to our little group.

"So Toadiko, what was in that chest outside? The one your friend here so rudely closed before allowing me to get a shot at it," she asks, an edge to her voice.

"We're not telling you," Toadiko says defiantly, "So buzz off!"

"Fine, fine," Kylie says coolly, "Just let this serve as a warning, you've drawn a line in the house Toadiko, so don't expect any information to come your way by me."

"I never did," the pink toadette spits, and Kylie takes her leave.

"Nice work Toadiko," Luigi comments, "I'm glad you stood your ground."

"I don't like her," Toadiko says, "Especially since she feels entitled to my information. Why don't we go change for dinner before anyone else tries to pilfer information from us?"

"That sounds like a good idea to me," I agree and the three of us split up, going to change into our best for the stating of our cases. Our departure seems to clue in everyone else, and soon the group has departed, going to freshen up and prepare what they want to say. For one of us though, this dinner will be short-lived, because I've got a good feeling this isn't the end of our troubles.

* * *

**Ta-da! I know it's been forever, but I've turned attention to my Hunger Games fic. I had this half-written and decided to finish it up for you guys! So, Toadiko and Luigi solved the riddle, and added Toadbert to their alliance. Some interesting tidbits were picked up at the individual crime scenes, so we'll see how the players piece all of that information together on the next part of episode 1! Next time, the players will state their cases and dine in style! Thanks for all the reviews and reads! It means a lot!**

**-AdmiralBobbery**


End file.
